The Taken
by Yum Yum Pie
Summary: The Yeerks have discovered a new weapon to aide their mission of Earth's domination. And this time, it's something big. Something that will let them take thousands, even millions, of people at once as controllers - the personified nations. Now Jake and the others have a new duty, to keep any more countries from being taken. But is it too late? Rated T just in case.
1. Ignored

**Chapter One - Canada**

"So that's why we need to create a hero to fix this. And who else would be a better hero than me?" America flashed the group a large, very hero-like smile and a thumbs-up as he concluded his speech. Of course, no one else at the meeting was listening. Not as though this came as any surprise; it would be a miracle if they could get so much as two nations to calmly discuss world issues without some sort of fight breaking out between them. Today seemed going just like any other world conference. Prussia was successfully managing to annoy Austria, while Hungary was clearly having great difficulty in trying to restrain herself from smacking the white-haired Germanic nation upside the head; Russia was terrifying the three Baltic nations as Belarus watched with obvious envy; England and France had broken into a fistfight...

I sighed to myself, eyes focused intently upon the clock. Nope, today was just like any other day. Maybe if anyone actually noticed my presence, then world meetings wouldn't be half so bad. But seeing as how my turn to speak had been skipped over entirely, and no one seemed to hear whenever I did try to offer my opinion, I could already tell I wouldn't be any luckier this time than before.

Time seemed to drag on forever; and even still, no one noticed my. Finally, I snapped. What's the point? Why should I be forced to stay here if he got no say in anything? I heatedly shoved back my chair, stood up abruptly, and walked out the door without a word.

"America, where're you going?" Someone - I didn't look back to see who - had called out, which seemed to make the situation worse. Oh yeah, mot only was I invisible most of the time, but the few times anyone did see me they mistook me for my idiot brother.

I stormed out of the building, down the street in the first direction that flickered across my mind. This conference had been held in America's place, and I really had no idea where I was going, nor what I'd do once I got there. Already, feelings of guilt were beginning to creep up in my subconscious... Should I go back and apologize? Would anyone even notice?

Shaking my head, I continued walking. Whatever. It probably didn't matter. Nothing would change if I were to go back.

As I trudged down the sidewalk, cars speeding by, I happened to glance up. Come to think about it, America's place was pretty similar to mine, with maybe the exception of having slightly warmer temperatures. A nice little park was just down the street, possibly the only peaceful place in America's loud and bustling home. A small, friendly-looking group of people, ranging from the ages of elementary kids all the way up to the elderly, and all with matching t-shirts, seemed to be having a cookout of sorts. They looked like fairly typical people in most aspects; however, what struck out to me the most was the way they all seemed to be... happy. All of them, cracking jokes and laughing and having just a wonderful time. As I stood and stared, one waved at me with a large, friendly smile, and I found myself waving back.

Now that I think about it, there might just be hope for America after all, with these kinda of people living here. Friendly, encouraging... People who weren't totally oblivious to my existence. I squinted harder from behind my glasses, and the large words written across their t-shirts gradually became clearer.

They read, "The Sharing".

_Author's Note-_

_This is my first time submit a Fanfiction on here; I'm still not sure I'm doing this right... Hopefully I am..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave a review or message me if you liked the story... Thanks. ^^' _


	2. Discovery

**England's POV**

"Hey dude, thanks for helping me clean up," America chirped from across the room. Rolling my eyes, I grunted an uncaring "You're welcome" and continued sweeping the now dirtied floor. In all honesty, the only reason I had stayed behind was so that I could avoid that ******* France on the way out, not to mention the fact that helping out with the cleaning was a very gentlemanly thing to do. Maybe some call it overly-obsessed, but I at least care about upholding my reputation, unlike some other ignorant countries I could name.

"So, like, you do agree with me, right?" America inquired, breaking me from my thoughts. "That I'm the total hero of the world?"

In spite of myself, I let out a scornful laugh, but quickly managed to disguise it as a gentleman-like cough. Fortunately, he was too dumb to notice, and continued to grin as though it had never happened. Although I was tempted to give him the simple truth, I had the grace to deliver the much kinder version of my current thoughts. "No, I think is that you're a bloody idiot."

Naturally, the git ignored me, a trait he's notoriously skilled at. He merely laughed his annoying laugh and continued cleaning the room as though I had never spoken. Of course, that was fine with me. I already hear too much of that voice as it is. The two of us worked in a rare, blissful silence which lasted for far too short a time before it was interrupted by none other than the bloody moron who wasn't cultured enough to know when to stay quiet and just enjoy a moment of peace.

"Hey, dude, come check out this!" He called, frantically beckoning me over. A groan escaped my lips as I began to make my way around the chairs and tables scattered across the room, towards the back corner where America stood. "There's a bear over here!"

As I reached the spot where America had been pointing towards, I did indeed notice a small bear cub lying asleep on the floor next to America's foot. "Ah, yes, it would appear so..." I was at loss as to why a bear like this would be present at a world conference. It certainly didn't appear to be a native species to America's home. "Why would it be here..?"

The longer I gazed at the cub, the more the lurking feeling in the back of my mind that I knew it from somewhere crept up on me. But try as I might, my memory continued to fail me. Judging by the same flickering recognition in America's cerulean eyes, I could tell he was having the same doubts.

A vague image began to take form in my mind, but still I was unable to match a name to it. Blonde hair, glasses, a strange resemblance to America apart from being somewhat transparent...

Finally, the name dawned on me. "It's... Canada..." I concluded, as America shouted simultaneously, "Dude! It's Canada!" The two of us exchanged a glance. I didn't remember seeing him here today, although, I can't say I had really bothered to look either. But as long as I had known the nation, that bear had always been with him everywhere he went. I couldn't fathom why he would've left it behind today.

America appeared to be having similar thoughts to mine. His eyes widened at the though. "Wha- What if he was kidnapped? Or attacked by terrorists or-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as the realisation hit. "Canada's gone... And now I can go save him and be the total hero!" He flashed his patriotic grin again – I could've sworn I saw his flag appear behind him for a brief second – and he posed heroically, while I was trying hard to keep from facepalming at the sight. "So dude, come on!" I glanced back at him again; he was already at the door waiting on me. "Every hero needs a sidekick!" He started his annoying laugh again and ran off, ignoring entirely my shouts for him to wait.

Swearing under my breath, I had no choice but to follow after him. Knowing the fool, he'd probably only get into worse trouble, and I'd have to be the one to drag him out again.

As I made my way out the building and down the alleyway outside, I found I had already lost sight of him. "Idiot..." Already, I was running out of breath, and though I continued running, he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I heard a cry, a mixture of fear and shock, coming an alleyway off to the right. With a sinking feeling, I recognised that voice. It was one I knew all too well...

"America!" I called, feet pounding the pavement as I ran towards the direction of the sound. I wasn't worried, of course, just... concerned. But as I rounded the corner, and caught glimpse of him, my relief was short lived. There, standing before the two of us, was a group of the most grotesque monsters I'd ever seen. A question formed at my lips, but I lacked the voice with which to speak them aloud. However, there was no need for that. Within seconds, a blade was pressed to my throat. But amidst the mass of confusion, anger, and worry swirling around in my mind, I knew one thing for certain.

I'd make sure that America never lives this day down for the rest of his existence.

_A/N -_

_Woo~ New chapter. I really had a lot of trouble writing from England's point of view, so I don't think this turned out to be my greatest chapter ever. Oh well..._

_Hopefully, the Animorphs themselves should be appearing within the next couple of chapters... Hopefully. _


	3. Decision

Chapter Three

Canada

That night, I checked into a nearby hotel room. I wasn't really all that fond of the idea of staying in America's place even longer, and already I missed my pancakes with maple syrup dearly. But I still had several hours left to travel if I wanted to make it back home, and night had already begun to fall, draping its dark blanket over the land. I was simply too tired to continue on that night. World meeting seemed to do that a lot... Maybe I should just give up going there in the first place. It'd save me time, energy... Spare me from having to deal with America's so-called maple syrup, at least.

I tugged off my boots and coat and lay across the hotel bed, yawning slightly. Uncomfortable as it was, it still was better than noting, and already I could feel the drowsiness beginning to overtake me. But even so, I couldn't get my mind off of those people I had met earlier, that group from The Sharing. How friendly and kind they seemed, the way everyone was included and they all seemed... they all seemed like they were having fun. And they had noticed me, seemed like they wanted me to come join them.

It really was beyond me how a group like that could've been from America. They had seemed nothing at all like the obnoxious, arrogant, up-in-your-face nation. But I guess that just goes to show that maybe he could have a softer side to him. Maybe.

Still, I wondered if I should maybe visit a meeting or two. Just to look, that's all. But doing so would mean having to stay in America's place longer, and delay my arrival back home considerably. And most of all, delay me from having any decent pancakes with maple syrup.

I sighed aloud. "What should I do, Kumajirou...? Should I go to the meeting, or go home?" Unlike usual, the bear didn't respond. Not even the typical 'who are you?' But I brushed it off. I had already had my mind made up anyways. If anything, I had to find out how it was that they saw me while no one else did, and maybe if there was some sort of way to make myself visible to the rest of the world too. I was afraid to get my hopes up too much, but hey, if it worked...

Yep. My mind was made up. For better or worse, I was heading over to that The Sharing place tomorrow.

* * *

_... Yeah. Sorry it's not much. I haven't had a lot of time lately. .-. Hopefully I'll be able to have more time to write this week. _

_Next chapter, the Animorphs are gonna be introduced. Woo~_


	4. For lack of a better title

_Been meaning to post this for the past week... I'm such a failure. ;-;_

_Like before, I still own neither series. I'm too dumb to come up with an idea as genius as either of them. _

* * *

Chapter Four

Jake

I soared down into a dark alleyway, talons raking the ground as I skidded to a rather unsightly halt. My bird's head craned upwards in a direction it probably wasn't built to look, as various other birds of prey landed all around me. I counted them, making sure all five others were there with me, and let out a sigh of relief. Or, I would've, had I been in my human body rather than this bird's.

Now that the effects of the adrenaline rush were beginning to fade, I could feel the aching pain in my side, but I didn't dare to try and look to see exactly how bad the Dracon beam had burnt the skin. I was just glad that I was alive, glad that everyone had made it out in relatively one piece.

(Everyone, demorph) I didn't know why exactly I felt the need to command this aloud, as already human-like figures were beginning to emerge from the other birds around me. Maybe it was just my own need for some sort of instruction to tell me what to do, but I didn't know. I was too tired to really care.

The feathers shrank back into my body, and the bird's beak softened into the human's mouth. I shot up from the ground like as if I were on some sort of dizzyingly fast elevator, and the wings shrank and formed a pair of arms. I had never exactly liked the morphing process, but at least it took away the stinging pain from the wounds.

(Prince Jake)

I tried to speak, but all I could make from my still not fully human voice was a sort of grunting sound. I waited a few seconds, then tried again, turning around to look at the alien. "What do you need? And I keep telling you, don't call me Prince..."

My voice trailed off as I saw the two humans the andalite had cornered against the wall. All I could manage was a stupefied "oh". Instantly, I could feel the mental alarm bells going off in my head. I had no idea how long these two had been here, how much they had seen, and most importantly, whether they were controllers.

I could hear a few hushed murmurs from behind me as the others too noticed what was going on. I'm sure that Marco was cracking some dry comment or Rachel was offering to deal with the situation. A dark corner deep in the back of my mind was almost willing to let her do it, and that's what scared me. I knew the circumstances; I knew that, were these people actually controllers, we were pretty much done for. But... still, the doubt remained. What had we been fighting for? To save the humans, not to kill the innocent. Then again, there was still the other side to that argument. Was a couple of innocent lives really worth the enslavement of the rest of the world?

Being an Animorph seriously sucks at times.

(Prince Jake)

I could tell the andalite was growing impatient, and I couldn't really blame him for it either. I mean, our lives — heck, the fate of the entire earth — could be at stake here, were at stake here.

I inhaled deeply. So much for the 'fearless leader' role. I knew I'd regret this later, it was just one of those gut feelings that always make you hate yourself for not having listened to it earlier. "We–"

Before I could get out another word, we were interrupted by the sound of insane laughter. Dumbfounded, I watched as one of the two broke free from Ax's watch and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the other to splutter a mixture of insults and curses against him. Really, he wasn't the only one who wanted to.

Did I mention that being an Animorph really, truly sucked?


End file.
